One last dream
by haithuong
Summary: A theory upon Legend of Zelda Majora's mask events. Link was dead (to be more details, he was suppose to die but not yet); however things around the Hero of Time wasn't that easy.


Title: One last dream  
Writer: haithuong313  
Fandom: Majora Mask (The Legend of Zelda)

* * *

- To tell the truth, you are annoying, Fairy.

Link smirked, downed himself in the transparent water of the spring. The Hylian also brought his Master sword with him to do a clean-up while Navi was flying around his green tunic on the dry land, trying not to look at the naked little boy. But Link had his way to deal with a fairy's shyness.

- I do have a name, mr. fairy-less! Call me Navi!

- Yeah, annoying Navi.

Navi was got on her nerve. The tiny sparkling dot shot toward Link with a lightning speed to greet his face with a mighty punch. But she ended up giving Link something like a kiss on his soft and still-virgin lips. The two young noisy guys immediately felt into deep silence. Normally, Navi was a know-it-all person. However, at this rate, those two were evenly amatuer...

- Aye...

... Not until Link gave Navi another kiss. Navi freezed by the massive effect. Deku tree said that this boy wasn't a Kokiri in the first place. Then how could his kiss be so chaste?

Navi had a secret. The moment when Link first had her, she was the whole world to him. Vice versa. A fairy-less and a Kokiri-less, matched perfectly, boned forever.

* * *

- Hey, Link, look!

- Hey, look, listen!

- Hey, Link, look at me.

Sometime Link got the dream. Such short, such beautiful and yet so long slipped away. He didn't remember much after the journey; and he didn't search for Navi neither. He stopped being a Koriri anyway.

Now Zelda was sleeping beside him, peacefully. The world was in no harm, Link's job as the hero was gone for good. It wasn't like Link had been in his retirement already; he was a knight since Hyrule was still in some sort of disputes. He didn't have more than a night of sweet sleep with Zelda per month, but, that's how a man lived. Zelda was a busy ruler, either. Maybe they had married not with passion but because of their similarities. Workaholics, famous for the Triforce, both good-looking... And, like people said, destiny. There is kind of an evidence to this: despite how hardly they greet each other on the beg, a beautiful boy was born last month.

Zelda woke up hearing her baby cried. But Link got him right away, held him close to his chest and whispered a melody that had carved in his mind since an uncertain point of early life.

- I'm so envy. That always does the trick faster than I do. - Zelda hugged her husband from behind. - You got the fairy boy somewhere inside, hero.

- Or maybe I'm both. Sure that will what make a "big daddy"(*).

Zelda knit her brows in a pinch, but the fact that Link was way more durable than he looked made the sentence undeniable. As you looked into his eyes, a calm sea would approach you. As he eyed on you, a flame would burn to eternal. Link was a real deal at his young age, but not a single girls dated him more than three days. At first Zelda would wonder...

- Should we find him a fairy?

Link suddenly brought up an unusual one. Since Zelda seemed not to get the idea, Link passed it. However, Zelda caught it at the last minutes.

- If that brings him peace, sure.

But now Zelda knew her partner. As long as that brought him peace, it sure did.

Link was kind of satisfy with this end.

In his whole little life, he had dealt with a bunch of monstrous buddies imaginable. Even when he was driven to madness finding a way out of a monster throat while being soaked in blood, he made it through more than a hundred times. This time, the hero couldn't survive a single shot. How weird the arrows passed his unbreakable Hylian shield, broke though the chain mail, pierced right into his heart with an incurable poison. But it was, somehow, peaceful.

Link could lie right here, or there, under the trees he liked, sleep for a while. He would disappear like some hero in the children book, so no one would have to mourn. Maybe he would turned into a deku scrub, the kind that was familiar to him. It's weird; did he plan for all this from the beginning?

But Epona gave Link a nudge, kneed down so he could get on. Link was too tired, but Epona was stubborn too. He got on the saddle, lied livelessly. Epona walked into the mist where the path lead.

" Hey, listen... "

Link closed his eyes. Would he meet Navi somewhere near his sleep?

to be continued

* * *

(*)big daddy: someone who can keeps up after about three hours making love.


End file.
